1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device having a transistor.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, high-voltage MOS transistors are required to be designed to have a high breakdown voltage, and thus, scaling down the high-voltage MOS transistors may be difficult.